Blood Ties
by Operator Ramirez
Summary: Companion Story of "Dying to Live", the story follows SSgt. Jason Blackburn, an Army Special Forces Operator on leave after a mission in Kabul Afghanistan, enduring a world where the dead walk and eat the living, as he looks for his sister Isabelle
1. Touchdown

_Author's Note: I do not own the Walk Dead franchise other than Jason and the other original characters not on the show or comic._

_This is a companion piece to the story Dying to Live .net/s/7535126/1/Dying_To_Live_

_These are the first two chapters, hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>05AUG10 0738<p>

Awake, alert, and awaiting to reach my destination…shit, even though I'm heading home, I'm treating this like another SpecOp. I wonder how everyone else is handling the plane ride. Ahhh, doesn't matter now, almost back to Los Angeles, home sweet home. Rather be back in Afghanistan, hunting down those that wish to push extremist beliefs on those that want nothing to do with violence or the death of innocent lives. I'm sure my buddies will do fine without me, hope they save me some action when I get back in the game.

"Yo Blackburn."

"Well look who's up, didn't wake you from all that fidgeting I was doing did I?"

"No bro, just wondering if there were any updates on our ETA is all."

"Touchdown is about another thirty mikes, why do you wanna know?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Sounds like there's something more to it than that to me, is there something on your mind?"

"Nah, but there is something on my nerves. This damn jet lag screwing with my biological clock. I'm gonna get a bit more shut eye."

"Roger, well I'll be reminiscing and checking out the view as you get your extra beauty sleep princess."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too Blackburn."

Huh, I think I really hurt Samson's feelings…oh well the tough bastard has gone through far worse than my sharp tongue. Samson, he's like a brother to me now that I think about it. Saved his ass more times than he can count…four times. Geez I really need to lay off of him, he's saved my ass just as much, maybe more. Can't imagine what things would be like if he wasn't such a helluva soldier. My god, look at that, feels good getting a warm welcome from the sunshine coming through the view port. Almost derails from the idea of how much I really wish I had time to change into civies rather than be stuck in my ACUs. God just looking around makes me feel uneasy, everyone a potential target once we reach the airport, because of what one might ask? Because we're in uniform, wearing the very thing that instills strength in my nation and her people. While at the same time, making us stick out to the enemy, wherever he was hiding. No time to get complacent Jason, complacency kills. Last thing you want now is some jihad asshole taking out one of your buddies… I'm not letting another Kabul happen again… Good, the airport is in sight, touch down is about ten seconds.

"Samson wake up, we've landed. Be ready to grab your gear and move out."

"What you didn't make me any breakfast? Alright well if that's the case, copy."

Gear, check,

Phone, Check

Wallet, Check

Alright, everything is a green light. Nothing wrong for preparing for any worse case scenario Jason, all it is is looking out for your battle buddies. So let's go Staff Sergeant Jason Blackburn, time to get you're game face on.


	2. Wild Welcome

05AUG10 0816

Ch.2 Wild Welcome

Jason stepped off the plane, checking his surroundings for anything that might give him reason to stay on high alert, not that he wasn't already. As he proceeded into the airport, Jason turned off airplane mode on his phone, which began to vibrate suddenly as it picked up a network signal. It was a voice message from his sister Isabelle, sent about seven hours ago. He felt listening to what the message was could wait until he could make it into a cab, because of right now, walking around sticking out like a sore thumb made him feel like a walking target for anybody looking to put some hurt on the country. As he walked by concession stands, Jason heard what seemed like someone shouting from his left. Jason turned to what looked like a really pissed off local.

"YOU MURDERER! GOVERNMENT SHEEP!" shouted the angry local.

Jason had an idea he would run into someone like this at the airport. How such a thing would happen puzzled him a little, his specialty was to work in the shadows and move undetected. But, it didn't help that he was in plain sight with his ACUs on. As, what Jason could only sum up to be another anti-war protester, continued to shout at him, he decided to pay him no attention. But to no luck, the protester would not let up. As Jason continued to go on about his business, the young man just followed, hissing more insults at the Special Forces operator. People around were sharing the same disgusted expression as they couldn't believe that the protester wouldn't leave Jason alone. Not only that, but majority of them couldn't even hear their own thoughts, so that was two strikes against the protester. The protester knew nothing he said would bother Jason, figuring the only way to get a raise from him was to up the ante. So he went to a nearby trash can, found a half empty milkshake, and chucked it at Jason's back. The cold dairy treat flew in a straight trajectory, hitting Jason on his right shoulder blade. Jason had no time for this crap, and knew this person had to be dealt with. As Jason turned around, the protester began to make a spectacle about what was about to happen.

"Oooo big soldier man doesn't let anything get to him! I thought they trained you killers to not care or feel!" exclaimed the protester as he held both hands in the air, slowly pivoting on his right heel for all to hear.

Jason made his way, to what Jason now summed up to be just an idiot, and kept two feet between them.

"If you have something to tell me, then do so. Because I don't care about what you think or have to say to me at all. But throwing trash at someone when their back is turned is cowardly and makes you look like trash as well. Way to represent our nation in front of people asshole, it's because of people like you that people like me having to show the world we aren't arrogant sacks of shit, deserving nothing more than total annihilation. And if none of this gets through that empty head of yours, know this: I fight, so you don't have to. So please sir, before you make yourself look even more retarded and possibly get yourself a nice long talk with security on why you're harassing travelers trying to get on with their business, I suggest you walk away and have a nice day."

The protester had a look only someone who's constipated would have. His plan backfired, instead of having the soldier throw the first punch in order to make him look like a complete piece of shit, he was just blown off by him. He wasn't going to let him win, he figured that if he pretended to throw a punch, he could get him to react.

Jason wanted the man to walk away first, that way he knew that this was going to be dropped for good. Even though his mind was telling him to keep moving and stay low, this asshole was just going to keep giving him a hard time if Jason walked away first. Just as Jason finished that thought, Jason saw the man pull back his right arm, in preparation for throwing a punch. Jason reacted quickly without hesitation or a hitch. What others witnessing the scene would describe happened in one fluid motion; Jason threw up his left arm to slap the protesters right arm as it extended halfway. The slap had enough momentum to cause the protester to turn counter clockwise. Using his right free hand, Jason grabbed the man's right wrist from under his right arm, twisted it, and pinned it to his upper back. Taking his left hand and placing it on the protesters left shoulder.

"AHHHH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" cried the protester as he was struggling to break free from Jason's strong grip.

"It only hurts if you keep struggling sir, all you had to do was walk away but noooo, had to drag it on a bit. And NOW look at you." says Jason who has no trouble restraining the man.

" I can have you arrested for this you bastard!" the protester says through gritted teeth.

"Me? Oh no, what I did was self-defense. You on the other hand, battery, disturbing the peace, I gotta say, this doesn't look good for you sir. Plus, I have witnesses that can testify that you instigated the situation, you threw a milkshake at me, and threw the first punch. So if I were you, I'd walk away from all of this and forget it happened." retorts Jason who is having a little too much fun making the protester look foolish.

The protester knew he would be in deep shit if security got involved. And knew he lost this battle.

"Alright alright! I'm sorry! Now let me the fuck go!" says the protester trying to struggle some more.

"I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to, these fine people here were going on about their business when you disrupted their peace of mind, I think you should apologize to them as well."

The defeated protester would rather be curb stomped, but knew that the only way of being released was to announce his apology.

"Come on, say it." badgered Jason, who was enjoying this moment by moment.

" EVERYONE! PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY, I NEVER MEANT TO DISTURB ANY OF YOU. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS APOLOGY SO THIS BAST-ahhhhh!" Jason tightened the grip, to which the protester got the idea that Jason wasn't going to have any vulgar words be used, there were children watching after all.

"SO I MAY BE RELEASED!" the protester managed to spit out.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, a uproar of applause and cheer broke out. Jason immediately released his grasp and moved quickly. He didn't want stick around, he drew too much attention. As much as he wanted to watch the jackass scurry away in humiliation, he had to do the best he could and melt into the crowd. Samson managed to work his way through the crowd, with one arm outstretched in a hopeless attempt to grab onto Jason's milkshake stained shoulder. Samson was finally able to reach Jason after maneuvering through the horde of travelers who were still accumulated at the scene of the disruption.

"Blackburn! What the hell was that all about bro?" Asks Samson who couldn't believe that any of that happened.

"It was just a situation that couldn't be handled any other way. And besides, he threw a milkshake at me like it was a damn hand grenade." Replied Jason without blinking once, as both of them continued their way out of the terminal.

"So you play him like a ventriloquist plays a dummy? Damn dude, remind me to think twice before I so happen to throw an extra magazine your way. Well, you sure as shit know how to handle a welcome committee; most guys just smile, wave and pat themselves on the back. You know that right? Just for future reference…" Says Samson with an undertone of sarcasm in his voice.

"He also attempted to punch me, so that's battery and assault he could've had thrown in his face by local authorities. Besides, my way was better; I would've ended up breaking his face with my knee if I didn't grab his arm. At least he'll be able to pat himself on his right shoulder with his right hand. So I gave him that little perk, yet another deed goes un-thanked…" responds Jason, whom with Samson, reach the entrance of the terminal. Finally allowing Jason to ease up a little.

"Comes with being in the Military Jason, you of all people should know that. Especially our line of work; people will never hear about how we stopped many attempts of bad guys trying to end innocent lives." Says Samson, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder who is in the process of looking out for a cab.

"That's not what bothers me Samson, I didn't enlist so I could be the next Rambo. I did it because I wanted to make a difference. What bothers me is that no matter how much we sacrifice for our people, there's always a handful who don't see that ass 'good enough.' Those people are what make me want to disembowel someone. But I always remind myself that we just gotta continue on with the mission objective, no matter what others think." Replies Jason, who is able to flag down a cab.

"I know it sucks bro, but remember when it's us on the field, you're not fighting for your country or your politics. Because when it all it hits the fan, that shit goes out the window. You fight for your brother and sisters to you right and left. Those are the people worth dying for." Said Samson as he helped Jason load up his gear into the back of the cab.

As Jason closed the trunk of the cab, all he could do was look down, as if he was in thought, processing what was said. Samson just looked at him, a smirk on his face finding Jason's current appearance a bit funny.

"I always remind myself that before an Op, no need to tell me what I already live by brother."

Said Jason as he looks back up, then looks Samson right in his blue eyes.

"Because nothing is more important to me than family; and the way I see it, everyone in the United States military is family." Finished Jason

"HOOAH" shouts Samson

"HOOAH" returns Jason

"Alright Samson, take care of yourself; I'll catch you later, maybe give you a ring to kick it with your ol'boy for whatever. In the meantime, try to take it easy would ya?" says Jason as he gets in the cab.

"Well what else would I be doing? Trying on dresses?" says Samson through laughter

"Uhh, you do seem like the kind of guy who woul-"

"Yeah yeah fuck you too Blackburn" cuts off Samson as he closes the door to the cab.

Jason just smiled and got himself settled into the cab. He focused his attention to the driver.

"Welcome to Los Angeles sir, where would you like to go?" asked the cab driver.

"I would like to go to Pasadena please." Replied Jason

"Read you loud and clear, it'll be about thirty minutes so please enjoy the ride." Says the cab driver.

Jason nodded

"I'll try" he thought

Things didn't go as expected, which always made Jason feel uneasy. Whether it be coming home on leave, or on an operation working with a team. Because time improvising is time wasted on what could have been used to complete an objective quickly. But Jason just shook off the uneasy feeling, he was home now. Jason was never one to get too complacent, but he wasn't on the Battlefield. He could relax for a bit, and he most defiantly earned. Unless a national disaster would break out, Jason had no reason to believe that he had to prepare for anything that would call for him to be in full battle rattle.

And as his ride was coming to end, the only thought going through Jason's head is "What's the worst that can happen?"


End file.
